Between Good, and High School
by BrokenGoddess
Summary: Summary: Teenagers they are.Haha, original isn't it? No magic YET, but there will be. Please R&R. Alyson Teaguealso medeleted HighSchool HellO Mr. Principal and this is a remake of that.
1. Piper

Summary: Teenagers they are. I already posted this once put it was dumb and redundant, so here it goes again. Please R&R. My first Charmed fic.

Characters: Prue, Geoff and Andy are seniors. Not incredibly popular, just well liked. They are 18.

Piper and Dan are juniors. Dan is liked all right, since he plays baseball. Piper is smart and quiet so most people think she has no life. Which she doesn't.

Phoebe, Jason, and their friends are all sophomores. They are the rebels that people see smoking under the bleachers.

Leo and Cole will both be seniors. Both new kids, Cole is loud and instantly popular, while Leo is reserved and quiet.

Piper stood in front of the full length mirror hanging on the back of her bedroom door. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans, white and hot pink Nike's and pink sweater that was way too big for her. She hated to admit it, but she looked like a frumpy four year old. She was already running fifteen minutes late due to the fact that Phoebe had unplugged the alarm clock so that she could listen to the radio. She decided to deal now and yell at Phoebe later. One last hairbrush and she was done. Downstairs Prue and Phoebe were already almost finished with breakfast.

"Again, sweetie?" asked Prue looking up from her empty plate that had been scrambled eggs. Of course she looked fabulous in casual black pants and a deep blue tank top. Piper nodded and grabbed a slice of slightly burned toast. It was dry and cold, but there was no time to make a fresh slice. Phoebe was bouncing around clearly excited about a guy. It was always wicked obvious when Phoebe had a crush, she would brim with excitement, and dress twice as slutty.

"OK, can we go now please because I don't want to be late for study hall!" asked Phoebe in her adorable little sister-like voice. Prue and Piper exchanged glances and almost simultaneously said, "Who's the guy?" Phoebe glared and grabbed her small blue messenger bag off of the table.

"There is no guy," she said slinging her bag over her shoulder. "I just happen to care about the amount of studying I get done." She flashed them a cheesy grin and headed for the door. Prue snorted into her OJ and Piper almost choked on her toast.

"We had better get going anyway." Prue said brushing the crumbs from her white sweater and putting her backpack on. " I have to take a test that I missed in chem. the other day." Piper smiled at her and grabbed her books.

"You mean the one you missed when you skipped to go to the meadow and make out with Andy?" She asked trying to sound innocent. Prue pushed Piper's shoulder and grabbed the keys to her car. "C'mon you two, let's go." She said heading for the door. After they were all situated in the car with Prue driving, Piper in the passenger seat and Phoebe in the middle of the back-seat they started the ten minute drive to school. Piper grinned at her sister and said, "You didn't answer my question!" Prue just glared at her as Phoebe burst up laughing.

They pulled into the school parking lot and even though Prue and Piper were in the front, and the car was a two-door, Phoebe was miraculously out first. 'Wow, this guy must be pretty hot,' thought Piper shooting a glance at Prue who was laughing and pulling on her backpack. They barely had closed the doors and Phoebe was off and strutting her stuff toward Study Hall.

Prue said something about meeting back right at 3:30 because she had somewhere to be and Piper just nodded to show she understood. It was fine with her. The sooner she got out of this place, the better. As always Phoebe made a comical retort, causing them all to giggle again.

Piper waved bye to Prue who headed over toward a group of seniors. Piper slowly walked to her first period class. She hated first period for two reasons. One, it was math which she had always bee terrible at, and two she was the only person in the class who wasn't on the cheerleading squad, football team, basketball team, or to sum it up a jock. Piper was forced to sit alone in the back of a classroom full of evil, beautiful, teenagers. This was hell.

Piper took her seat and pulled a piece of paper, pen, and her math book out of her bag and prepared for the daily torture. Right on cue the two most evil specimens walked in. The first was Nikko Rogers. She was tiny and had beautiful chestnut skin with matching hazelnut eyes and ink black hair. Nikko wasn't that mean, she was just the minion of evil, AKA Nina Bailes. Nina was your stereotypical cheerleading type, tall, blonde, gorgeous, which was totally appropriate because she stereotyped everyone else. Piper had been Nina's least favorite person since the third grade when Piper has beaten her at the school Spelling Bee. That had been Piper's only public victory and Nina has ruined it by yelling that Piper has cheated. Of course the judges had to check it out and found that Piper hadn't cheated. Only this wasn't until after everyone had left, so they all felt Piper really was a cheater. Oh, how she had cried the night. Prue and Phoebe had told her that Nina was dumb and that no one believed her, but Piper still cried.

Trying not to fall asleep Piper focused all the energy she could muster on one particularly evil math problem. 'And why do I care what pi times the square root of X is anyway? It's not like there will be a coupon for that at the grocery store.' Piper stifled a giggle and went back to the ridiculous math problem. ' I can't wait until this is over.' And she wasn't talking about the math problems, Piper couldn't wait until her entire High School experience was over and done with. 'The sooner the better.'


	2. Prue

Summary: Teenagers they are. I already posted this once put it was dumb and redundant, so here it goes again. Please R&R. My first Charmed fic.

Characters: Prue, Geoff and Andy are seniors. Not incredibly popular, just well liked. They are 18.

Piper and Dan are juniors. Dan is liked all right, since he plays baseball. Piper is smart and quiet so most people think she has no life. Which she doesn't.

Phoebe, Jason, and their friends are all sophomores. They are the rebels that people see smoking under the bleachers.

Leo and Cole will both be seniors. Both new kids, Cole is loud and instantly popular, while Leo is reserved and quiet.

It had been a typical morning in the Halliwell Manor. Prue had been up since the butt crack of dawn getting ready for school. It didn't even take her that long to get ready, but she enjoyed the feeling of not having to rush. Piper was running late because of Phoebe, again, and Phoebe was all hyped up about something. There was no doubt in Prue's mind that that something was a guy.

After some regular morning antics, the girls had taken off for school.

Pulling into the Baker High parking lot Prue caught sight of Andy, her boyfriend, and almost ran into another car. Phoebe and Piper burst into giggles and Prue could only glare at them. Why did Andy make her feel this way? They had known each other all of their lives and had been dating for almost two years. Wasn't it time for her to be able to at least look at him without going weak in her car driving knees.

"Okay, so I will see you both back here at 3:30. I CANNOT be late for this job interview that starts at four and I need you to be here so I can take you home first." Prue said climbing out of the car and slinging her bag over her shoulder. Piper nodded in agreement and Phoebe gave her a mock salute.

"Aye Aye, Captain!" said Phoebe jogging of to meet her friends. Piper laughed and waved bye to her big sister. Prue watched them as Phoebe met up with a group of kids all dresses in black head to toe. '_That sister of mine, she is going to get a bad rep if she doesn't watch out_.' Prue thought locking the car. She caught sight of Piper who was headed into the building by herself. '_Poor Piper, she has it rough._' Thought Prue wishing that Piper would let her do something to that Nina girl, but Piper has strictly refused.

Taking a deep breath Prue braced her self. Chem class was first period, and who would her lab partner be other than Andy himself. Entering the dimly lit hall Prue blinked rapidly to get her eyes to adjust. She couldn't stop thinking about Andy and how they _had_ snuck off to go to the meadow last week. This distracted her from watching where she was going and of course as luck would have it she ran smack into someone. Kneeling down to gather up the papers she had been holding Prue looked up, only to see the most beautiful being she had ever seen in her life.

"I'm sorry." He said smiling a dazzling smile, as gentle and as white as snow. Prue barely noticed this though, because she was starring right into his big, dark emerald eyes. Letting out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding Prue stood up with the bundle of papers in her arms. Taking in the rest of this godlike guy she also saw shaggy blonde cascading curls, and a tan surfer build.

"I-i-it's my fault." Prue stammered. '_Very smooth Prue. Now he probably thinks you're in special ed.' _She thought feeling red rising up her neckTrying to smile she continued, "I wasn't watching where I was going." He nodded and smiled, and this time Prue certainly took notice.

"I'm Geoff. I just moved here."

Prue nodded not knowing how to respond. '_Is he going to ask me my name? WHAT IS MY NAME? Oh crap!_' She thought, trying to smile. All previous thought of Andy had fled from her mind. She brushed a strand of jet black hair behind her ear. "I'm Prue."

"Well Prue. I hate to come off as forward, but I don't know anyone here and I was wondering if perhaps you would like to meet me for lunch." Just then the late bell rang and Prue jumped, almost losing her pile of papers again. A wave of people started pushing toward the different doors and Prue was swept away with them.

"YES!" she yelled hoping the Geoff head heard her.

"Yes what?" asked Andy from the Chem room doorway. Prue's papers were once again lost to the forces of gravity.


End file.
